


Where My Demons Hide

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader makes a deal with a cross roads demon and the hell hounds have come to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Demons Hide

11:30 PM  
You lay in bed next to Gabriel, your arm wrapped around him. He was in a deep sleep. Time was running short but you were scared.   
You and Gabe had been “vacationing” in one of Bobby’s safe houses – a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. The last few years had been exhausting and overwhelming. Your family had been killed by a pack of vampires. The Winchesters showed up in their Fed threads to investigate and you found out that vampires, demons and angels did exist. You were alone in the world now and the boys took you in and showed you the ropes. It wasn’t long before Gabriel fluttered into your life. An archangel filled with power, whiskey colored eyes and ready to get into the fight.   
One night the four of you went on a hunt – a “milk run” as Dean called it but this was no ordinary hunt. Rouge demons. There was lots of fighting and bloodshed and the demons wouldn’t back down. You were beaten to the point of almost passing out when you saw Crowley appear and gank the demon that was wailing on you. A wave a nausea hit and you were on the ground unconscious.  
You woke up three days later back in the bunker. Cas had healed you but you could tell something was wrong. The rogues had all been killed but Gabriel had lost his grace. The fact that Gabriel was human concerned you. Then he confessed his love which terrified you because you loved him too. And life was absolutely perfect for about five seconds.   
A few months later you and Gabriel left the bunker to go get supplies when a drunk driver crashed into the classic car you had borrowed from the Men of Letters garage. You were fine but Gabriel was hurt. And no grace meant no quick healing. Cas had been in heaven dealing with angel business, so Gabe was rushed to the hospital. The doctor said his injuries were severe and he would not make it through the night.  
You borrowed the Impala and found the first cross road. You summoned a demon and made the deal. One catch – you were a basically a “Winchester” so your deal was one year not ten. You took the deal and when you returned to the hospital Gabriel was sitting up and talking.   
Dean questioned you several times over the next few days but you lied your ass off. “I needed tampons” was your favorite lie and Dean stopped the interrogation.   
11:45. Quietly you slipped out of the bed. You didn’t want Gabe to see what would happen when the hellhounds came and tore you to shreds so your plan was to walk into the woods. Once your body had been found it would look like an animal had killed you. “Babe, where ya going?” Gabe sat up. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. You froze. Tears formed in your eyes but you choked them back. It was dark in the cabin but you knew he would be able to hear the fear in your voice.  
“I couldn’t sleep. I was going to take a walk.” He turned on the lamp next to the bed and you faced him.  
“It’s almost midnight. Come here.” You walked to him and sat on the bed. He rubbed your back. “I know a great way to get you sleepy.” He kissed your neck and normally you would have melted but you were stiff as a board.   
“Gabe, stop!” He froze. You had never had a cross word in the time you had been together.   
“Honey, what’s wrong?” A low growl came from the other side of the door. Gabriel jumped up and grabbed his old angel blade.  
“Gabe, no!” You stood up and took the blade away, tears coursing down your face. “They’re here for me.”  
“You did make a deal, didn’t you?!” he shouted but the growls were louder.  
“I had to! You may get your grace back one day but I’m going to die eventually. Your life is more important than mine!” He took you in his arms and kissed your head. “Just let this happen,” you begged.  
“No! The accident was only a year ago…”  
“And I am an honorary Winchester. A year was all I could get.” The door burst open and you pushed Gabriel to the side. You stared in the direction of the invisible hound and could feel the growling in the pit of your stomach. The hound attacked and tore at your flesh. The pain was unbearable. You screamed but this caused the hound to bite down harder. The attack felt like it lasted an eternity until darkness consumed you. Your body or what was left of it was still there but you felt like you were floating above the room.  
“Baby?” Gabriel whispered as he held on to your lifeless body. “I love you,” he cried. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice drifted away until you heard nothing.  
“Crowley!” he screamed. “Get your limey ass here now!”  
“Was that a prayer I heard or more of a longing?” Crowley stood over the two of you.  
“Fix this!” Gabe demanded.  
“Can’t. A deal is a deal. But I did take care of the demon who made the deal. He was under strict orders to stay away from the girl and, well…”  
“Bring her back!”  
“You’re the angel… oh…wait,” Crowley reached inside his jacket and pulled out a vial containing Gabriel grace. “You would need this first.”  
“Damn it! I traded my grace for her life when your fucking demons killed her the first time. The deal was she would never be harmed!”  
“True.” Crowley looked at the vial of grace. Gabriel’s grace was different than the other angels. His was green and gold and shone like the sun. “But your girlfriend went behind your back and made a cross roads deal with an unscrupulous demon. She’s gone, you know. The transformation has begun.”  
Gabe looked at you. “Baby, can you hear me? Open your eyes.” You felt as if you were back in your body but waking up from a deep sleep. Your senses were alive but you could not move. You knew your eyes were now demon black.  
“Here,” Crowley tossed the grace to Gabriel. “I guess our deal is null and void. You won’t be able to heal her but you can help her. It will hurt and be horrible but Moose and Squirrel know how to cure a demon.” Crowley disappeared and Gabriel threw down the vile and sucked in the grace like it was cold water on a hot day. There was no time to spread his frayed wings.   
“Cas,” he prayed. “I need you now. Y/N is hurt and we have to get her to the bunker.”   
“Gabriel,” you whispered. “I love you too. Please let me go.” You could feel the final drops of your humanity slip away.  
“No! Hold on baby,” he said to you. “I’m going to fix this.” Cas appeared and transported the three of you to the bunker.


End file.
